The instant application relates to a track hurdle and specifically to an adjustable height track hurdle which has a constant pull-over weight regardless of the height of a hurdle bar above a track surface.
A variety of track hurdles are known which include means for adjusting the height of a hurdle bar above a track surface. Additionally, a number of attempts have been made to maintain a constant pull-over weight at the top of a hurdle bar. Although some attempts have been made to combine the features of height adjustability and constant pull-over weight, the known devices are rather awkward to use and have not been equipped with any mechanism for easily and precisely adjusting the pull-over weight once the hurdle has been assembled.
An object of the instant invention is to provide a track hurdle with a constant pull-over weight, as measured at the top of a hurdle bar.
Another object of the invention is to provide a hurdle which incorporates means for adjusting the height of a hurdle bar and which may be easily operated by one person.
Still another object of the instant invention is to provide a track hurdle wherein the pull-over weight may be precisely adjusted once the hurdle is assembled.
A further object of the instant invention is to provide a track hurdle which is relatively simple and inexpensive to construct.
The track hurdle of the instant invention includes a base which rests on the ground and which includes a horizontal hollow foot, and a hurdle bar assembly telescopically mounted on the base. The hurdle includes height-setting means for adjusting the height of a hurdle bar above a track surface and a constant pull-over weight mechanism for maintaining a constant pull-over weight at the top of the hurdle bar, regardless of the height of the hurdle bar above the track surface.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will be more fully appreciated as the description which follows is read in conjunction with the drawings.